1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to selectively transferring high-priority non-audio data over a Quality of Service (QoS) channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have developed through various generations, including a first-generation analog wireless phone service (1G), a second-generation (2G) digital wireless phone service (including interim 2.5G and 2.75G networks) and third-generation (3G) and fourth-generation (4G) high speed data/Internet-capable wireless services. There are presently many different types of wireless communication systems in use, including Cellular and Personal Communications Service (PCS) systems. Examples of known cellular systems include the cellular Analog Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), and digital cellular systems based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), the Global System for Mobile access (GSM) variation of TDMA, and newer hybrid digital communication systems using both TDMA and CDMA technologies.
More recently, Long Term Evolution (LTE) has been developed as a wireless communications protocol for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and other data terminals. LTE is based on GSM, and includes contributions from various GSM-related protocols such as Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) protocols such as High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA).
User application services involving concurrent transmission of voice and some other form of media (real-time or non-real time) are typically implemented by sending voice media as a separate independent stream. This is done for several reasons including providing positive user experience allocating preferential treatment to voice packets (e.g., Quality of Service (QoS), etc.). When voice packets are transmitted concurrently with real-time media such as video (e.g., in a video conference for example), the video stream is typically allocated a best effort (BE) without QoS. Thus, depending upon network conditions, the video packets may suffer packet loss, jitter, and/or delay. This results in an inconsistent user experience.